


Chocolate

by larryent



Series: Power of Youth [9]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - High School, Chocolate, Conditioning, Fluff, Louis Has a Crush, Louis Tomlinson Has a Crush on Harry Styles, M/M, Mute Louis, No Smut, One Shot, Phenylethylamine, Selectively Mute Louis, Short, bottom louis vibes, power of youth, quiet louis, yes it's science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: Chocolate bars start appearing on Harry's desk and obviously, he eats them. Enter Louis Tomlinson, literally.larryent july 2018





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarryInPanties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryInPanties/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend's birthday and our one year anniversary. Love you, A.  
> — jasmine :^)
> 
> Warnings:  
> > louis does not stalk harry but maybe you might feel like he does  
> > lots of chocolate
> 
> Inspired by:  
> I read that chocolate has the same chemical that's released by the brain when falling in love.

* * *

Phenylethylamine: the chemical that's released by the brain when falling in love.  
— the largest correspondent to chocolate that makes people feel good  
— helps moderate feelings of enthusiasm, attraction and euphoria

Harry walks into his empty English class that morning, his bag swung over one of his shoulders and a water bottle in his hand. He's talking to Zayn about the up and coming annual carnival in their town. His lips were moving faster than his brain was working and before he knew it, he was slurring all his words at once.

"Hey, calm down." His friend says, following after Harry to their desks by the wall.

Harry sat down first, his seat in the second row and right beside the door. He was about to not-so-gracefully drop his bag on his desk, but he noticed a small rectangle with caramel, milky and delicious printed on the packaging, as well as a small pink sticky note that had "For Harry" scrawled in blue glittery pen.

"Is this from you?" Harry asks, sitting down and slowly picking up the chocolate bar. There wasn't any other name on the sticky note than his.

"Why would I give you chocolate?" Zayn rolls his eyes playfully.

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed." Harry purses his lips. "Should I eat it?"

Zayn gives in a look, "you're going to eat a chocolate bar you found on your desk?"

Harry shrugs, "I mean whoever gave this to me must care about me enough to not want to poison me. Look at that heart." He shoves the sticky note in Zayn's face, pointing to the tiny heart by the end of Harry's name.

"If you want to die, go ahead."

The green eyed boy wastes no time in unwrapping the chocolate bar, he did miss breakfast after all and needed something to settle the earthquake in his stomach. The first bite was heaven, it was soft and smooth, the caramel was almost dripping down Harry's lip before he swiped out his tongue.

Just at that moment, a short somewhat curvy light haired boy walks in. His bag in both his hands, a blank look on his face and a slight pink to his cheeks. He glances ever so quickly at Harry, who looks back at him — the latter didn't have much of a choice since his desk was right by the door. Harry's eyes scan over the boy's face, only noticing his blue eyes just before he turned down the aisle and to the desk one over from Zayn's.

That day, Harry had a slight sugar rush from the chocolate bar and wouldn't stop whipping the ball at Zayn and Niall when they were playing dodge-ball during P.E.

The next day was the same thing. A chocolate bar placed on Harry's desk with a green sticky note this time, and his name was written in purple glittery pen this time. The treat was dark chocolate, and just Harry's absolute favourite. He may have eaten it in one minute, not even glancing as the same light haired boy walked in.

This continued for almost two weeks, Harry got caramel chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, dark chocolate, sweet chocolate then Harry eventually lost track of the chocolate bars he ate. That was, until one day he walked into class with a smile on his face because he knew a sweet chocolate bar would greet him — but that smile was long gone the moment he saw his empty, plain desk.

"Would you move?" Zayn mumbles from behind him, Harry was standing right in the doorway.

"There's no chocolate." Harry blindly smacks Zayn on his arm when he tried shoving him. "Where's my chocolate?"

Zayn groans, loud enough that it has a few students from the hallways to look at him funny. "Harry, my legs are hurting."

"From what? Walking here from your car?" Harry says without hesitation, but walks to his desk anyway. As soon as he's sat down, he looks inside the desk, no chocolate, looks by his feet, no chocolate, and even looks by the bookcase that was near him, no chocolate. "Where did my chocolate go?"

"Maybe your secret admirer got bankrupt from buying you chocolate for half a month." Zayn says but his lips smack shut the moment he sees Harry's pout. "Okay, maybe they forgot about it today."

Harry's pout only deepens. Has his secret admirer already got tired of him, maybe they didn't want to spend so much money on Harry anymore.

* * *

 

"Look on the bright side," Liam says as they're walking into the cafeteria, "at least you aren't at such a high risk of getting diabetes now."

"It's been four days and I've had no chocolate." Harry somehow feels deeply hurt, like he was let down by someone he cared about.

Niall swings an arm around his shoulder as they stand in the lunch line, "I'll buy you a chocolate bar."

Harry simply shrugs. It wouldn't be the same, it may have been the chocolate or maybe the fact that it was from someone who likes (a.k.a. liked-liked) him that made it just more special.

* * *

 

Harry looked at the name in the corner, the writing seemed familiar, "Louis". Harry would call himself fairly popular but he was stumped when he drew a blank. So he walked back to the teachers desk and asked who Louis was, causing the teacher to blurt out, "Louis, raise your hand, please."

Harry turns back towards his class and sees a tiny hand shoot up, and a pen flying out of the hand.

As Louis is bending down to retrieve his pen, a pair of white converse come into view (they were more grey if anything) and a large hand beating him to his pen. His heart is nearly in his mouth when he comes back up and sees Harry smiling at him, with his straight teeth, eye crinkles and dimples. Louis was almost gone.

"What did this pen ever do to you?" Harry asks. "I gave you this pen and you throw it on the ground." He fakes disappointment.

Oh, his eyes were so green. Like if the earth and the.. earth had a fucking baby.

Louis opens his mouth about to speak but no sound comes out, only a small croak, what the fuck. Louis wasn't a frog. He just quickly shakes his head.

"I don't know if I want our pen-child to stay with you, Louis." Harry waves the pen before Louis' eyes. "I might just file for a divorce."

Louis has never been more confused in his life, and he once saw his elderly neighbours doing the tango at three in the morning in their backyard gazebo.

"I mean, we've been married for like a few months and you did this to one of our children." Harry continues. "What happens when I give you our pencil-child, or our eraser-child, are you going to throw them on the ground too?"

Louis just quickly shakes his head.

"I guess I won't file for a divorce only if you say you're going to change."

Louis nods and opens his palm, only for Harry to place their  _pen-child_  in it and lightly brush his fingertips over Louis' wrist. 

* * *

 

"I'm not weird right?" Harry asks Zayn as they wait for their teacher to unlock the classroom door. "I'm normal, I just really enjoy watermelons and whip cream."

"After being friends with you for this many years, I don't even know what normal is." Is Zayn's reply, just as he yawns.

Harrry huffs and stomps into class, it was his fifth day without any chocolate and he was almost ready to scream. Turns out, barely anyone was at school today because (a note for abigail: this is where i got stabbed) of the weather though it was "nothing major, just a few rainstorms and blackouts" as said by his parents after he begged to stay home. He also forced Zayn to come to school too, woke his neighbour up with pounding on his window. Zayn was still a bit mad.

"Looks like we aren't doing anything today, so feel free to work on anything from any of your classes." Their teacher says, just as Louis walks in. He actually smiled at Harry this time, but when he saw the boy's frown, it dropped faster than the rain did outside.

About fifteen minutes into class, Harry turned off his phone because it was at almost dead, he forgot to charge it before he left, and unplugged an ear-bud before asking to go to his locker. He had forgotten his binder for his another one of his classes and decided to work ahead, so then maybe he can play hooky on another day. As he was leaving the hallway where his locker was, everything went dark. The lights of the school shut off. Not only was the hallway empty, but it was completely dark.

Harry hated the dark, with everything he was. And the tiny ass emergency lights lit up, but didn't do much else than glow red in a small radius from itself.

Harry clenched his binder closer to his chest, turning off his music and about to turn on his phone flashlight just as thunder almost made him shit his pants. He walked back to his class, holding his phone light with shaky hands and he actually screamed when another crash of thunder scared him into crashing into the wall — except, it wasn't a wall, it was someone's opened locker and Harry just face-planted into it.

He let out a cry, dropping his binder and his phone before falling right on his bum. And just at that moment, his phone dies too, leaving him and whoever the stranger was, in utter darkness.

Until, a light shone in his eyes, nearly blinding him. "Ow."

The light quickly disappeared after that before pointing up the ceiling, Harry looks up from his thighs and at the weirdo who was at their locker in the dark. But, it weren't a weirdo, it was Louis, and he wasn't in the dark, he was holding a tiny tiny flashlight that was on his keychain.

"God, Louis. You scared me." Harry grabs the hand offered to him and rubs over his forehead. "Do you have a mirror in there?" He doesn't wait for Louis' to answer before he's swinging the door open further and inspecting his forehead in the mirror with the dim light from Louis. He could already see the red lines on his forehead, and he was going to have to leave his hair down or wear a hat until they go away.

"Fuck-" Harry's eyes drift into Louis' locker.

A plastic bag nearly busting with chocolate bars was hanging from one of the hooks inside the locker. A package of rainbow sticky notes on the shelf. And a few dozen glittery pens in a container stuck to Louis' locker door.

"It's you." Harry says softly. He can see Louis hesitantly nod from the corner of his eye. "Why?"

Louis doesn't say anything.

Harry just looks down at Louis' big blue eyes and his lips in a thin line, fiddling with his keychain flashlight in one hand.

"You buy all these chocolates, and.. no wonder I haven't gotten one in almost a week. You weren't at school." It finally clicks. "Why weren't you at school?"

Louis licks his lips, still not speaking.

"Louis, you're literally killing me." Harry was so confused. "Why all the effort?"

Something flashed in Louis' eyes, his lip twitching before he was shoving his flashlight keychain in Harry's hands, that was until he noticed the boy's hands were full. He took Harry's binder and phone before placing them in his locker, shutting it and pulling Harry down the hall.

"Hey," Harry whines. "Louis."

The small boy doesn't stop until they reach one of the windows in the stairwell. He sits on the ledge and gives Harry is keychain.

"Louis?"

That was when Louis lifted his hands and began doing short actions, moving his fingers and Harry blinked quickly. Louis was doing sign language.

"Are you deaf?"

Louis shakes his head, leaning to the window and breathing on it before writing, "mute" with his finger.

Harry was instantly intrigued, he scooted closer to Louis and stared down at him in wonder. "You can't talk?"

Louis raised his hand, pinching his fingers together.

"Only a little bit?"

The blue-eyed boy nods his head. He breathed back over on the window and wrote, "selecti" before he ran out of space, but Harry understood.

"You're selectively mute." He clarified as Louis nodded.

* * *

 

"You brought me chocolates and walked in as soon as I ate them because you wanted me to fall in love with you?" That was a mouthful.

Louis wrote back down in his little notepad.  _"I couldn't talk to you, and my friends would just make you think I'm some creep."_

Harry smiles. "Okay, maybe it was a little creepy when I kept on receiving chocolates from a stranger."

* * *

 

**"For you and I, we are the earth and sky. You are the root of life and all it's magnificence and I watch, I change the colours of who** **I am and hold all that can be, and you watch. We never meet but we are destined to be."**


End file.
